Dress Code
by SpecialPikachu
Summary: Did you know that Sapphire has a secret? Psst... / Hey, that's not a secret! We all knew about that! - Ruby & Sapphire - FranticShipping - Oneshot - Sapphire's Birthday


**Disclaimer:** PoKéMoN doesn't belong to me.

**Author Notes:** Happy Birthday, Sapphire^^

Sapphire Point of View

* * *

><p>Today is a big day! Sigh… no, really, it's just my birthday. It's not that important, not really that special. Even my Papa forced me to tidy my room. Did he forget about my birthday? Not even a greeting? Oh, well…<p>

I walked upstairs and opened the door. This is my room. Stuffs are scattered everywhere just like a typhoon has passed by. I wonder if the typhoon really came, because I rarely close the big window in my room. I love let it opened, so the refreshing breeze can see me. But hey, maybe breeze invited typhoon to visit me together sometimes.

I'm not like any other girls. Girls are neat, their rooms are tidy. Decorated with beautiful flowers, cute dolls, nice pillows, and comfy mats… I, as the opposite, am sloppy. My room is terrible, I never had time to decorate it, and yeah, I never had time for even cleaning it. I'm too busy doing something else it seems. I prefer climbing trees or scaling hills than minding my room. I think even boys are neater than me. Especially that boy, the boy lives next door…

I'm a bit reluctant. Seems like everything are in a mess, too much to do, or too lazy to start. I haven't cleaned my room in a long time. I even forget when the last time I cleaned my room.

Alright, I've decided. I'll start cleaning my room by put the scattered stuffs in their rightful place, and then I'll sweep all the dust, and… bingo! The nice and tidy room is ready! I wish I can just enchant my room like that.

Time flew away quickly when I actually started cleaning. Without realizing, each stuffs has sat cozily in their dwellings. All I have to do now is sweeping. I swept every corner. I even swept the bottom of my bed. I can't believe how diligent I am!

I think my broom just hit something. I crawled below my bed. I found my treasure box. It's covered by dust. I blew up the dust, but it just flew a moment and hugged my face instead. But I don't care, I prefer dust than make up though.

What's inside my treasure box? Ssshh… that's a secret, even my Papa don't know about this. I still remember the key to unlock it. I put in my birthday date and the box unlocked.

There's a dress inside it. A dress decorated with puffs and laces. It's a beautiful dress. Although it's old, it still hasn't lost its charm. A nostalgic feeling radiated from this dress. It's my favorite dress, even until now. This sounds like a joke… But I used to be a very girly girl.

I didn't want this dress to wear off so I saved it in my treasure box some years ago. I hoped this treasure box will protect it forever, so I can see this dress whenever I want. This dress is my treasure. It's too precious to lose.

The last time I wore this dress is when I was six. I never wear it again. Why? First, it's because this dress is too small for me now. Second, I think I've grown up to be a tomboyish girl. I never wear any dresses since then. And the third reason is rather complicated.

This dress coded an unforgettable memory in each strand of its threads. A memory of my transformation, the reason why a beauty loving girl became a natural loving girl, the reason why I changed from a weak girl to become a strong girl, and a memory about that boy. It recorded them all loyally.

The scent of this dress always brings my mind to that day, the day when I was just an innocent kid. I can't remember a more enjoyable time in my childhood. And I can't remember a more shocking incident in my childhood too. Maybe that day is a day I remembered the most.

Each time I touch this dress, I'm always drowned in my recollection about that event. The event occurred only once, but the memory stays eternal. I know there's nothing eternal, but I just hope this memory won't fade. So, I'll keep this dress carefully.

I placed my dress in the treasure box. I locked it and put it below my bed. I don't want anyone know about this. I'm sure everyone will make fun of me if they find out about this, especially that boy.

After finished sweeping, my room looks more comfortable. I can't wait to sleep on my bed. But first thing first, I'm hungry. I'm sure there are some foods in the kitchen. I hurriedly walked downstairs.

"Happy birthday, Sapphire!"

My jaw dropped. I looked around. Papa? My PoKéMoN? Everyone? R-Ruby! They swarmed around me, patted my shoulders, and uttered their wishes for me. The living room has been decorated and there's a birthday cake on the table.

"How can all of you prepare all these without me noticing?" I asked curiously.

Papa laughed, "Well, keeping you busy with chores is a brilliant idea, right?" Everyone nodded with grins in their face.

Ruby handed a present for me. I opened it immediately. It's a new dress. I stared at him blankly. I knew he's an expert at sewing, he has made me several trainer outfits before. But a dress? I never guessed it before… What on earth has happened to his brain? He more than knew that I'm a tomboyish girl, but he gave me a dress?

Ruby smiled, "Hurry, clean yourself, and wear that dress. Or do you prefer start your party with dirt and dust as your make up?" Everyone burst on laughing at his question.

I'm really embarrassed and chased Ruby who has ran away first. But something just popped up in my mind. A new dress, it means a new memory to fill.

**The End**

* * *

><p><strong>Thank you for reading<strong>

**Don't forget to review**


End file.
